Te alcanzare
by exorcist yen-chan
Summary: 2 chicas nuevas llegan a la orden oscura, en donde ellas junto con los mas experimentados de la misma viviran nuevas, emocionates y a la ves inciertas aventuras..bueno hice lo mejor que pude con el summary... lenaXallen, laviXocc,kandaXocc...tiene LEMON!  CONGELADO hasta re-edicion
1. ese extraño que llego a la ciudad

es un dia normal en la escuela saint miracle en londres inglaterra , alli un chico llama la atencion por su extraño cabello plateado y cara marcada de rojo , entrar muy sonriente por la puerta principal .

-buenos dias a todos , etto soy nuevo por aqui-dice alegremente el peliplateado de 15 años

-hola ! como estas bienvenido , soy marissa thompson mucho gusto soy del 3 año - dice alegremente una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos

-estoy muy bien gracias, soy allen walker mucho gusto- dice el chico sorprendido por la reaccion de la joven

-mmm mucho gusto allen-kun, y dime en que clase estas -

-estoy en la 3-A- responde el chico viendo un papel que tenia a la mano

-genial ! eso es la mia tambien jijiji, nos vamos a divertir mucho - dijo mas animada la chica de apariencia infantil

en ese momento suena un ruidoso timbre que indica que ya es hora de entrada .

- ya es hora de entrar allen-kun , sera mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo la chica

-si cierto, mejor apresuremosnos -le respondio allen

-etto allen -kun recuerda de siempre acomodarte el uniforme antes de entrar, sino te pueden regañar- dice la chica con aires de profesora

- que que tiene mi uniforme-

- nada es solo por precaucion, pero claro si quieres darle un toque personal al uniforme puedes hacerlo-Dice la chica señalando sus largas medias de color moradas con negro que llegaban mas alla de su rodilla y solo dejaban ver un poco de piel entre estas y su falda color gris - para eso estan los puestos de atras jiji- prosigio la chica mientras comenzaba a andar por el largo pasillo hasta el salon de clases.

allen la siguio muy de cerca para no perderse ,pero parecia que algo le preocupaba y no eran las miradas furtivas de los compañeros que los compañeros de escuela dirigian hacia el

-no te preocupes allen-kun de seguro es por tu extraño cabello y tu tatuaje en la cara , despues se acostubraran creeme yo pase por lo mismo , muchos dicen que soy muy rara - le dijo la chica al entrar al salon de clases; - ven sera divertido - la chica tomo a allen y lo llevo hasta la parte de atras del salon y lo sento a su lado ; - aqui estaremos a salvo- dijo la chica al sentarse en su pupitre

a los pocos minutos entro una profesora de aspecto amigable.

-chicos tenemos 2 nuevos compañeros , por favor demosle la bienvenida a Allen Walker y a Isabelle garcia - dijo la profesora invitando a los nuevos alumnos a pasar adelante ; pero Allen fue el unico que se paro y fue a presentarse

- este buenos dias , mi nombre es allen walker , tengo 15 años y espero que nos llevemos - dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro

-este disculpe señor walker -, comenzo a decir la profesora , pero ese estilo de cabello no esta permitido en la institucion-

- ah, si bueno ,pero es natural- una carcajada sono al unisono al allen terminar de pronunciar esta palabras

- señor walker entiendo que usted entro aqui por una orden especial , pero le pido por favor que acate las reglas , por lo menos el cabello se lo puede quitar ,ya con el tatuaje no podemos hacer mas nada - dijo la profesora un tanto molesta

- pero es verdad - allen ya no encontraba palabras para sonar sincero

- bueno , bueno tengo que comenzar con la clase , por favor tome asiento- la profesora le contesto , mientras tomaba la carpeta de asistencias

allen camino hasta la parte de atras del salon ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros , y se sento en su pupitre

- yo pienso que te queda genial - dijo marissa cuando este se sento

- mmm gracias -

en ese momento algo se empezo a mover de la mochila de allen , este la alzo y la abrio

- ahhh, tim ahora no - comento allen lo mas bajo posible pero con tono regañadiente

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto marissa

-no, no esta todo bien- le respondio allen al mismo tiempo que un objento parecido a una pelota dorada con alas , salio de su mochila

- tim¡- grito allen mientras rapidamente agarraba al escurridizo golem y lo metia de nuevo a la mochila

- pasa algo señor walker?- pregunto la profesora con tono inquisitivo a allen

- no , no todo esta bien - respondio allen algo nervioso

la profesora se volvio a la pizarra no sin antes darle a allen una advertencia con la mirada

-allen-kun , que fue eso?- pregunto marissa en voz baja

-nada , nada - repondio allen nervioso

-no te preocupes , yo tambien traigo jugetes al colegio , mira! - en eso marissa saca un perrito de peluche de su mochila y se la muestra a allen.-que te parece?- pregunta la joven de caracter infantil

-ah si , esta muy bonito - dijo allen con extrañez al ver el peluche

el reto del dia paso sin novedad y cuando otro ruidoso timbre sono anunciando la salida , marissa y allen fueron unos de los primeros en salir

- allen-kun , donde queda tu casa ? - pergunto marissa

- ahh , etto,queda como a 5 cuadras de aqui- mintio el chico, señalando hacia una direccion

- ohh, que coincidencia , la mia esta cerca , no vamos juntos-dijo marissa

allen acepto nervioso y y se echaron a caminar, unos metros mas tarde , mientras caminaban ignorando las miradas de las persona, se toparon con una chica de aspecto un tanto rudo,de cabellos largos y dorados que patinaba a toda velocidad por las calles, hasta que choco contra marissa

-ouch, perdon no te vi - dijo la chica que patinaba mientras se levantaba

- esta bien , me pasa muy amenudo - le respondio la chica de cabellos cortos y castaños

- estan bien ambas ? - pregunto preocuoado el peliplateado

- si, estoy bien- respondieron al unisono ambas chicas

-mmm, bueno me tengo que ir , disculpen las molestias - dijo la extraña rubia mientras se iba a toda velocidad

-mm, ok eso fue extraño - comento marissa mas para si misma

ambos siguieron su camino , al poco tiempo marissa rompe el silencio

- bueno por esta calle me voy yo ¿y tu?

- yo seguire derecho hasta alla- respondio allen mostrandole una sonrisa de despedida- mejor apresurate o tus padres se van a preocupar - prosiguio allen

- esta bien yo vivo sola - respondio la chica

- vives sola ? - pregunto sorprendido el chico

- si , pero esta bien estoy acostumbrada -

- mmm , bueno mejor cuidate , una chica viviendo sola es un blanco facil para los ladrones- respondio allen

- ja! , eso creen ellos , bueno nos vemos mañana - dijo la joven con suspicacia

- ok nos vemos , adios -dijo allen empezando su marcha

-adios! - grito la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras hacia lo mismo que su compañero; - mmm , fue bueno conocer a alguien nuevo, aunque es un poco extraño ,jijiji me cae bien- comento marissa para si misma mientras se acercaba a su casa

allen mientras se escondio atras de un arbol cerca de donde habia dejado a marissa , dejo salir a timcanpy que habia estado en su mochila desde el accidente de esta mañana y le dijo - lo siento tim, pero fue necesario , hay una inocencia que ah estado mandando señales a la orden y creo que ya la encontre , por favor comunicale esto a los demas - dejo salir volando a timcanppy , y este se fue en direccion a donde se encontraban los demas exorcistas , mientras allen se quedaba viendo desde lo lejos a la proxima exorcista


	2. sueño pesadilla o ¿realidad?

bueno aqui esta el cap 2 ...(este es mi primer fan fic asi que ya quedan advertidos XD) y además soy nueva en la pag XDD ...los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hoshino-sensei solo algunos son de mi autoria

**sueño, pesadilla o realidad **

luego de dejar a su nuevo amigo, marissa llega a su pequeña pero acogedora casa de madera , que aunque ella es la unica que vive alli, con el desorden de la casa pareciera que vivieran muchos niños pequeños a que ella no es muy buena con las cosas del hogar , entrar se dirije a la cocina a beber un poco de agua , pero al abrir la nevera se deprime un poco debido a los pocos alimentos que tenia para abastecerse ella misma.

-ahhh, a veces solo desearia tener a alguien por lo menos con quien platicar - se decia ella misma entre lamentos, mientras bebia ; - bueno pero no puedo vivir asi , deberia empezar a hacer la tarea antes de irme al trabajo- se dijo tratando de animarse ella misma , mientras veia un viejo reloj de pared que se encontraba guindado el la desgastada pared de la cocina

se sirvio un poco de agua en uno de los pocos vasos que tenia y se fue hacia la sala/habitacion , se sento en el viejo sofa-cama que tenia y se trato de concentrar en sus labores escolares , pero luego de unos pocos minutos y tras no entender absolutamente nada de los ejercicios de matematica que tenia que realizar , marissa cayo rapidamente en un profundo sueño.

en el sueño...

marissa corria desesperada en busca de algo o alguien por una calle toda blanca de aspecto calido y antiguo , llena de habitaciones , pero ella buscaba una en especifico aunque se preguntaba que era o quien era lo que ella buscaba ; de repente ella entra a una habitacion oscura y abstracta donde hay un monton de escaleras que iban y venian de todas direcciones , ella empezo a subir por una de ellas a toda velocidad y al final de esta se encontraba una extraña luz y la chica fue directamente hacia ella , al traspasarla se para en seco al ver a 3 chicos frente de ella pero era uno de ellos el del medio , el unico que ella parecia conocer por su extraño cabello

- ¿ allen-kun?- pregunto muy extrañada la joven , que al ver que este no reaccionaba decide dar unos pasos hacia el y cuando levanta la mano para tocar su hombro ,ella se paraliza al ver lo que trae puesto

- es el guante favorito de mi madre ¿pero que significa esto?- se pregunto la chica al ver una extraña cruz carmesi en el centro de su mano , la chica no solo se extraña por esto sino que una vez que se da cuenta de los guantes que trae en ambas manos , se da cuenta tambien de su extraña vestimenta que consistia en unos botines con unas medis negras que llegaban un poco mas altas que sus rodillas , una falda del mismo color que solo dejaba ver un poco de piel de sus piernas entre esta y las medias , pero lo mas extraño de todo fue esa chaqueta negra con plateado con un extraño simbolo en su pecho -¿pero que es esto ?, ¿allen-kun? - pregunto la chica mientras se daba cuenta que los demas chicos tambien traian una chaqueta parecida, en eso sienten que la toman de la mano y la jalan hacia atras , marissa instintivamente voltea y se encuentran con la misma rubia que en la tarde que le hacia señas de que hiciera silencio

-¿pero que esto , que hacemos aqui?- pregunta marissa nerviosa, en voz baja

-espera , tenemos que ir con lenalee rapido-dijo aquella chica que parecia ser de su grupo

-¿pero quien es lenalee?,¿quien eres tu?, ¿quienes son ellos?, ¿quien soy yo?, ¿que esta pasando?-pregunta la chica de los guantes subiendo un poco el tono de voz

-como siempre preguntas mucho , ¿que ya lo olvidastes?, somos exorcistas-

...

marissa despierta repentinamente tras aquellas ultimas palabras que le habia dicho aquella extraña chica en su sueño ;-somos exorcistas- , la recien levantada no podia olvidar aquellas palabras

-¿exorcistas?, ja! debo de estar viendo muchas peliculas ultimamente- pero habia otra imagen que la joven no podia sacarse de la mente , la imagen de aquellos guantes que era una de las pocas cosas que atesoraba de su ahora difunta madre . marissa no dudo y corrio hacia un armario que se hallaba atras de la habitacion desordenada , y saco de alli una vieja caja en donde ella guardaba los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de la felicidad de su niñez. al fondo de aquella caja se encontraba un paquete de forma rectangular en cuyo interior se encontraban los guantes antes mencionados ; marissa habrio el paquete con cuidado y saco aquellas hermosas prendas y las examino para ver si tenian aquellas extrañas cruces de su sueño , pero no encontro nada

-claro que no ibas a encontrar nada tonta , fue solo un sueño- se regaño a si misma mientras veia las antiguas prendas que pertenecieron a su progenitora , en eso sono una alarma proveniente del reloj de la cocina;- no puede ser, ya se me hace tarde para trabajar y aun no estoy lista - se paro rapidamente a arreglar sus cosas y puso los guantes de su madre al lado de su bolso mientras se cambiaba y se colocaba el uniforme para ir a trabajar en el restaurante japones en el que trabajaba todas las noches para poder mantenerse y pagar sus estudios , cuando ya estuvo lista agarro todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo para su lugar de trabajo;-ya voy tarde , ya voy tarde - se repetia mientras caminaba por la oscura avenida de camino hacia el centro de londres , cuando de repente escucho unos sonidos de explociones que provenian del lugar a donde ella se dirigia y por alguna razon en vez de retroceder , esta acelero el paso y mientras mas se acercaba mas se escuchaban las explociones y los gritos de la gente ;

- ¿ que estara pasando?- se pregunta mientras llega al centro de la ciudad y se ve envuelta de en una rafaga inminente de fuego y calor . y para cuando sube la mirada ve a unos extraños seres en el cielo que sonaban como maquinas pero al mirarlos bien se da cuenta de que es algo que aunque ella cree haber visto antes , no son un arma comun ya que estas cosas parecen tener voluntad propia;-pero esto es -no termino de decir la frase ya que sintio como una de esas extrañas criaturas se le acercaba por detras y apuntaba con su arma a la joven de cabellos castaños , esta solo se quedo paralizada , ya ese miedo lo habia sentido alguna vez en su vida , pero durante un momento pudo ver en medio del fuego una figura conocida que se movia rapidamente hacia la criatura que se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la joven .

-matar a los exorcistas, destruir la inocencia- decia esta cosa lo que hizo que marissa reaccionara y abriera los ojos como platos al ver que se refería a ella y esta solo se pudo preparar para el golpe de muerte que nunca llego

…..

mmm...bueno lo dejo hasta aqui ...la prox semana la continuacion ...disfruntenla y comenten XD ...nos vemos! Y espero que me den si apoyo XDD


	3. ¿soy exorcista?

Hola! Chicos lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que tuve problemas con unos caps del fic y tuve que reescribirlos,aparte tenia compromisos con mi secundaria, asi que de verdad disculpen el atraso

Bueno ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí les traigo el nuevo cap..DISFRUTENLO n.n

-man le pertenece a hoshino katsura-sensei y algunos de los personajes son de mi autoria

…

3 cap: ¿soy exorcista?

Marissa cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que su muerte llegara rápido, unas sigilosas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de pánico, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza, cuando un fuerte sonido metálico se escucho; por un momento parecía su fin pero…

-qué esperas niña estúpida? huye - una voz terriblemente fría y algo arrogante se escucho de repente haciendo que la peli castaña abriera sus llorosos ojos verdes de la sorpresa al ver que una figura masculina delgada, de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta ; la peli castaña abrió los ojos como platos y una explosión la hizo despertar de su sorpresa dejando ver mejor el rostro frio y de rasgos asiáticos del joven delante de ella y una brillante espada en su mano izquierda

-qué esperas? Morir?, largo de mi camino!- la voz del chico asiático incremento de volumen haciendo que la joven solo realizara un gesto de afirmativo al chico, para luego huir rápidamente del lugar

-tsk- la mirada fría del joven se desvio de la joven y se posiciono en otro de los akumas que venía a atacarlo

La ojiverde corrió sin rumbo fijo buscando un lugar seguro en donde refugiarse, pronto encontró una tienda que había sido abandonada poco después de que el ataque comenzara, entro y cerró las puertas del local, que se encontraba en las tinieblas y solo era levemente iluminado por el fuego ocasionado por la batalla en el exterior

-creo que aquí estaré bien- la chica suspiro y al levantar la vista vio una extraña sombra pasar de un lado a otro del fondo del lugar

-hay alguien allí?- marissa pregunto temerosa pero no obtuvo respuesta; pregunto de nuevo y tampoco obtuvo respuesta , tomo otro suspiro –"supongo que debe ser mi imaginación- pensó por un momento y luego se adentro un poco mas en el lugar pero se detuvo en seco al sentir a alguien atrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano tapo su boca conteniendo un grito que ella estuvo a punto de profesar

En otro lugar de la batalla

Un akuma exploto, luego de recibir un ataque, un joven peliplateado cayo al suelo jadeando; ya casi habían acabado con los akumas nivel 1, pero su ojo izquierdo que habia tomado forma de un lente y su pupila se habia tornado de color rojo debido a una maldición en el mismo ,se habia activado, lo que indicaba que aun habían enemigos cerca

-allen, aun hay mas akumas cerca?- pregunto una voz de un hombre que parecía mayor a través de su golem dorado, timcampy que servia como comunicador

-si- dijo muy serio el joven- asi que estén atentos- dijo a través del golem y estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero de repente un horrible ruido metalico lo interrumpió

-exorcista!- una horrible voz a su espalda hizo que el joven diera un respingo y se pusiera

en guardia transformando su brazo izquierdo en una especie garra blanca, y sin perder tiempo se lanzo contra el nivel 1; su enemigo lanzo un ataque por uno de los cañones que sobresalían de su redondo cuerpo logrando para al chico que solo atino a esquivar el ataque, haciéndolo caer de nueva al suelo

-demonios!- maldijo el albino al levantarse viendo que la ventaja que su enemigo mecánico habia tomado sobre el

-allen-kun!- grito una voz femenina desde el cielo y un destello de luz verde traspaso aquel akuma derrotándolo, dejando a allen algo sorprendido

-lenalee- susurro el joven al ver a su compañera

-allen-kun, estas bien?- una chica de aspecto asiático ,de menuda figura, cabellos largos amarrados en 2 coletas y vestida con un uniforme negro y plateado de falda y chaqueta , y unas botas hasta las rodillas, corrió directamente hasta donde se encontraba allen

-si estoy bien lenalee- dijo allen y luego la tomo del brazo suavemente- y tu?- pregunto, la chica solo se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza

-ya no hay enemigos cerca?- pregunto la chica repentinamente, al ver que su compañero no tenia activado su ojo izquierdo como hace un momento.

Allen no lo había notado ,asi que se llevo una mano al rostro inconscientemente y afirmo seriamente a la joven a su lado

-pero no se, hay algo que me parece extraño- dijo el albino

-si igual- afirmo la asiática

Todo habia quedado en silencio de repente, asi que habia razones para pensar que algo andaba mal, el ambiente estaba mas que pesado y la tencion crecia cada ves mas, de repente un estruendoso ruido se escucho a lo lejano, el ojo de allen se activo nuevamente y sin perder tiempo ambos jóvenes fueron hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquello

…

-shh-una voz femenina hacia ese gesto en pos de generar el silencio y confianza de su compañera; la chica de cabellos castaños estaba sorprendida pero por alguna razon sabia que no corría ningún peligro, a pesar de tener a una completa extraña a su lado

-prométeme que te mantendrás en silencio mientras sea necesario-la voz femenina en la oscuridad sonaba bastante inquieta.

Marissa afirmo y lentamente la 2da joven retiro la mano de su rostro.

-ok-dijo marissa mas tranquila, mientras que la otra joven dejaba ver su rostro en la tenue luz

-ja!,- rio por lo bajo la joven de cabellos rubios, ojos oscuros y tes algo bronceada ; marissa abrió los ojos platos

-eres la chica de la…- la mano de la rubio volvió a tapar la boca de la castaña ya que esta habia subido el tono de voz

-te dije que no hicieras ruido, aun no podemos hacer mucho en esta batalla- dijo algo molesta la peli amarillo

-lo siento, lo siento- la joven bajo el tono de voz de nuevo haciendo la otra chica la soltara;- por lo menos puedes decirme tu nombre?- dijo la joven de ojos verdes

-belle García- respondió la rubia

-ahh ya veo, bueno mi nombre es…-

-marissa Thompson lo se- volvió a hablar la oji negro dejando sin palabras a su compañera;- ahora tenemos que prepararnos ellos vienen tras nosotras-prosiguió

-T-Tras nosotras? Quienes?- dijo alarmada la joven tratando de aguantar un grito

-los akumas, somos su blanco, nosotras poseemos inocencia eso es lo que ellos quieren- dijo belle asomándose por la ventana del local, como vigilando

-i-inocencia?- la más joven estaba más que confundida, pero por muy extraño que pareciera todo le parecía conocido

-que no sabes nada de eso?, pero si…- de repente un ruido metalico invadio la tranquilidad del lugar, ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas y pronto avistaron una gran cantidad de akumas que se aproximaban ;- tenemos que irnos, nos descubrieron de alguna manera-dijo la rubia;- inocencia! Actívate- de repente una luz salió de los tobillos de la joven y sus zapatos se convirtieron en una especie de patines; la rubia tomo a su compañera y la cargo en su espalda mientras salian a toda velocidad del local quien pronto fue destruido por la gran cantidad de akumas que se encontraban a su alrededor

-belle- dijo entre sollozos marissa, mientras que muy asustada se aferraba a su amiga

-no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora, son demasiados para nosotras- pronto las jóvenes fueron impactadas por un ataque, afortunadamente ambas pudieron esquivarlo pero perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo siendo evidentemente acorraladas

-esto no puede estar pasando- marissa estaba aterrada mas que la primera vez, tal vez por que esta si seria una muerte segura para ella, así que cerro fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo a su compañera, pero de repente una fuerte luz relumbro en sus brazos, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta casi llegar a su hombro, pronto esa fuerte luz se expandió de una manera que pudo alcanzar a sus atacantes; mientras que el otro grupo de chicos que batallaban miraban atónitos lo que pasaba.

Pronto todos los akumas habían desaparecido, no quedaba ningún rastro de ellos, el cielo habia vuelto a la normalidad, aunque aun se veian los restos de esa destruida parte de Londres que había sido campo de batalla

-que sucedió aquí?- un chico pelirrojo y de parche perteneciente al grupo de luchadores pregunto sorprendido por lo que veía

-no lo se, pero esto parece interesante- dijo seriamente un señor mayor que se encontraba a su lado, mientras veian el fenomeno

Mientras que en el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas, marissa levanto lentamente la cabeza luego de que la luz se extinguiera, al ver que su segundo intento de muerte en el dia habia sido nuevamente detenido, probablemente por ella misma

-belle, que paso?- pregunto la pelicastaña sacudiendo un poco a la joven a su lado, pero esta solo bajo la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella, mientras que sus ojos estaban delatadas por la sorpresa

-marissa que hicistes?, tu inocencia es increíble!- dijo la chica con emoción sosteniendo las manos de la nombrada como señalando los guantes que mágicamente se habían posecionado en los brazos de la que habia sido su "héroe"

-pero que?-la oji verde quedo atónita al ver lo que pasaba , incluso entro en estado de shock, su compañera trato de reanimarla pero ella solo veía aquellos guantes que momentos atrás habían estado en su mochila-"no puede ser, que esta pasando?"- pensó la joven de los guantes viéndolos sorprendida

Pronto llegaron los demás chicos hasta el lugar en donde estuvo la extraña luz encontrando a ambas chicas sentadas en el suelo

-estan bien?- allen parecía muy alarmado mas por el echo de ver a su ya amiga en ese estado y se arrodillo a su lado para auxiliarla, mientras que los demás a excepción de 1 se colocaron a su alrededor para ver el estado de la joven

-oigan exorcistas, ustedes pueden hacer algo?- pregunto belle alarmada a los recién llegados

-tu sabes quienes somos?-pregunto el pelirrojo a la rubia algo sorprendido

-claro, por el uniforme además que yo soy una de ustedes- belle respondió mostrando los patines que aun estaban activos dejando sorprendidos a casi todo el mundo –tu hiciste esto?- volvió a preguntar, pero no fue belle la que respondió

-fue ella- dijo el anciano señalando a la chica al lado de allen

-bookman, crees poder hacer algo?- dijo allen al anciano del grupo, el chico fue el único que no presto atención suficiente al echo de haber encontrado 2 exorcistas nuevas.

Bookman reviso rápidamente con la mirada a la chica de los guantes

-esta bien, parace ser solo la conmocion pero sin embargo parece tener algunas heridas, pero esta bien- el anciano con grandes ojeras parecía estar buscando en la chica algo mas que simples heridas

-esto no puede ser- la auxiliada hablo en un susurro pero los demás pudieron oírlo, y todos prestaron mas atención

-marissa estas bien?- dijo belle del otro lado de la chica casi sacudiéndola, pero esta no reaccionaba por completo

-marissa?...- dijo allen del otro lado

-mejor denle espacio- dijo en anciano y los demas obedecieron retrocediendo un poco; marissa pareció reaccionar, fijo su mirada en las personas que tenía a su alrededor y se detuvo en uno en especifico, en aquel chico que la habia salvado por primera vez y por alguna razón este le devolvió ,no una mirada fría como la primera ,si no una más relajada, llena de confusión y algo mas, al ver los llorosos e inocente ojos de la joven que parecían estarle diciendo algo desde el fondo de su temerosa alma

… en otro lugar…

-conde- tama!, conde-tama!- gritaba desesperado una especie de paraguas con cabeza de calabaza, llegando a una especie de habitación

-conde-tama- dijo jadeando por el cansancio –los…akumas…han…-

-hehehe lo se- Dijo una juguetona voz al fondo de la habitación

-lero!- dijo impresionado el paraguas

-hehehe, parece que encontramos algo muy interesante no es así, ahora 2 exorcistas se unen a la orden y se ven algo divertidas- volvió a decir aquella voz como planeando algo –tu que opinas road?- continuo mientras dejaba ver su robusta y extraña figura, era un hombre gordo, vestido con una especie de traje de gala amarilla, con un sombrero de copa negro adornado con calaveras, lentes pequeños, ojos dorados, piel grisácea y una macabra y juguetona sonrisa

-opino que esto se pone divertido-dijo sonriendo una niña de cabellos cortos, piel grisácea ojos dorados, con un traje de camisa blanca, falda negra , medias de rayas negras y rosadas y zapatos colegiales negros, y en su frente tenia marcas como de estigmas;- podemos jugar con ellas no?- dijo mientras comia una chupeta, y se recostaba boca bajo en el suelo al lado de uno cuadernos abiertos y jalaba el paraguas para con ella con su brazo libre

-claro que si hehe, nos divertiremos con todos- dijo el conde con una mirada macabra reflejada en sus lentes, dando a entender como un plan se empezaba a formular rápidamente por su cabeza

…

Esto esto es todo por ahora chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi en lo personal creo que le falto algo al cap :s, no se que opinan?…

Por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, se aceptan las criticas, ya que me ayudan a mejorar y si tienen alguna idea que crean que pueda servir para el fic es bienvenido siempre es bueno escuchar (o leer XD) a los lectores….

Loasveo en la próxima! Ja-nee!


	4. notas de la historia

Hola chicos como estan!, tranquilos este no es un nuevo cap XDDD, solo les quiero avisar que dejare el fic por los momentos…. Es que la verdad estoy algo desanimada y con muuuuuuucha falta de inspiración, asi que lo dejare hasta que ya me vuelvan los animos y la inspiración XDD, ademas que ya empiezo la escuela y se me haria un poco mas difícil escribir …. Terminare el de vocaloid para quienes lo esten leyendo y para los que no pasense XDD es "la navidad inesperada de miku" es corta por eso decidi continuar esa… bueno nos leemos por alli XDDD matta ne!... y no se olviden de leer el fic de mi onee-san inouekurosaki26 "el renacer de los akatsuki" para los que le guste naruto XDDD

Bueno ahora sip sayo por ahora n.n


	5. cap 4: la llegada a la orden

Hola como están?, lamento la tardanza pero como ya dije en mi nota de autor tuve que ausentarme por falta de inspiración y de tiempo, pero ahora escribi el cap 4 y espero que les guste, no habrá mucha acción espero no desilusionarlos nwn

Los personajes de dgm no me pertenecen solo algunos que son de mi autoria y hay varios xDDDD

-….- diálogos

"…." Pensamientos

Ahora si disfruten el cap

La llegada a la orden

Una joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba inconciente dentro de una pequeña y oscura habitación sobre una muy pequeña cama, la cual se movia con un movimiento suave pero igual de brusco, cada estremecimiento del lugar hacia a la chica alcanzar cada ves mas a la conciencia hasta que en un momento esta habrio sus ojos color verde esmeralda y de un brinco alarmado se sento jadeando

-f-fue, fue una pesadilla?- la chica pensó en voz alta para si pero al sentir el movimiento del lugar se impresiono mucho ,-estoy en un tren?- ahora la castaña estaba totalmente confundida mientras caia en cuenta que aquello que consideraba pesadilla era la pura realidad –pero que…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos y las voces provenientes de la cabina de al lado, parecían haber unas cuantas personas allí reunidas pero no parecían muy alegres sino como agotadas, la oji verde se logro parar sosteniéndose de la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio ante el andar del tren y tras unos 3 pequeños pasos llego hasta una especie de puerta corrediza y la abrio con cuidado lo mas silenciosa que pudo hasta que pudo divisar al grupo de personas que se encontraba del otro lado , eran los mismo chicos de la noche anterior quienes tenia un semblante cansado parecían que no habían dormido en toda la noche y parecía que todos en su ensimismamiento no notaban a la joven recién llegada

-e-etto…- la peli castaña menciono casi en un susurro ya que aun dudaba si anunciar su presencia o no

-marissa!- a pesar de todo el joven peli blanco aun tenia una sonrisa para resivir a su nueva amiga y fue gracias a su exclamación que los demas voltearon a verla ;- marissa, te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a la joven tendiéndole la mano muy caballerosamente

-estoy bien, gracias allen- la joven tomo la mano de quien se la daba allí fue consciente de lo haraposa que estaban sus ropas y tras un sonrojo de vergüenza intento cubrirse con su mano obviamente en vano, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban el resto de los chicos

-marissa-chan, me alegras que estes bien ya me estaba preocupando por ti – la chica de aspecto asiático se acerco a la recién llegada junto con el pelirrojo de parche, ambos también intentaban dar la mejor sonrisa posible tras el semblante de cansancio

-me alegra que estes bien y despertastes justo a tiempo ya estamos a punto de llegar- el pelirrojo de ojos verdes parecía estar muy animado a pesar de todo y fue esa sonrisa la que la tranquilizo aunque aun tenia la duda

-hai- marissa devolvió la sonrisa para luego tomar una expresión mas seria-etto, están bien?, paso algo? A donde vamos?-

- a la orden oscura- una voz femenina salió detrás de ella- no te preocupes todos estamos bien solo algo agotados – de repente un brazo rodeo la cintura de la peli castaña y una mano se poso en su cabello, lo que la dejo algo helada – me tenias preocupada baka, como te desmayas asi- la rubia de ojos oscuros en verdad se habia preocupado pero ahora ya tomaba de nuevo su muy confianzuda personalidad; marissa solo atino a sonreírle a penas la reconoció de sus recuerdos –veo que tu y allen se hicieron muy amigos- la rubia solto de su pocesion a marissa para hacer notar que allen y ella aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas haciendo que ambos se soltaran sonrojados y todos rieran rompiendo el turbio silencio de la mañana

-asi que esta es la 2da nueva exorcista- una voz muy seria se acerco al ahora animado grupo

-si asi es viejo panda, no es genial? 2 chicas!- decía muy emocionado el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a un anciano de baja, que tenia una ojeras terriblemente negras alrededor de sus ojos y vestia un traje parecido al del resto del grupo negro y plateado

-ya, deja tus hormonas para otro momento en esta situación hay que ser serio en momentos como este- dijo el anciano ignorando los comentarios de su nieto mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban las 2 jovenes intimidando a una y causando la curiosidad de la otra –soy bookman un placer señoritas- el anciano se inclino ante ellas en señal de saludo

-bookman? que clase de nombre es ese?- decía en tono burlon la rubia ganándose una mirada malhumorada del mayor y otra de sorpresa por parte de sus compañeros

-bookman, no es un nombre es simplemente lo que soy, ni yo ni lavi existimos en los registros del mundo humano, ya que nosotros los bookman estamos al margen de la sociedad captando toda la historia que no fue registrada, esa es nuestra misión- hablo el anciano sin perder su aire de seriedad mientras que parecía analizar cada centímetro de los cuerpos de las chicas con su mirada

-es decir que prácticamente no existimos, ni poseemos nombres – hablo el pelirrojo- por cierto no nos hemos presentado como es debido, mi actual nombre es lavi aprendiz de bookman – dijo con una sonrisa el chico de parche

-eso es cierto, discúlpennos mi nombre es lenalee lee un placer- la chica de cabellos oscuros verdosos interrumpió con su sonrisa el aura pesada que ya se formaba en el lugar al presentarse—ya conocen a allen y a tim– presentando al chico que aun e encontraba al lado de las nuevas y au pequeño golem dorado – y el chico de la otra esquina es kanda – entonces señalo al chico de cabellos largos azulados y de también aspecto asiático que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra o movimientos solo estaba allí como una estatua de expresión fría; al verlo la peli castaña se sonrojo y penso en ir a hablarle pero la voz de la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos

-soy belle garcia y tu eres…-

-marissa Thompson un placer a todos – marissa hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo para luego desviar su mirada al chico de la esquina ,el cual solo la ignoro por completo

-no te preocupes por yuu-chan el siempre es asi con todos, tiene un humor de perro , aunque quien sabe tal ves tú logres que el se calme un poco- dijo lavi en todo de burla a su compañera solamente para poder molestar al amargado chico

-que estas insinuando baka usagi- la mirada filosa y asesina de kanda combinaba perfectamente con el de la espada que estaba desenvainando lista para atacar al chico del parche

-miren, ya casi llegamos a la estación!, será mejor que recojamos nuestras cosas para salir-interrumpió Allen mientras se asomaba por la ventana, justo a tiempo para evitar un asesinato lo cual lavi le agradeció con la mirada mientras las chicas los veían con una gota tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza y bookman se mantenía al margen

Una ves en la estación de trenes, los chicos desembarcaron y se encontraron un par de hombres quienes vestían con unas extrañas capas color beige y traían consigo unas radios y que al ver al grupo de jóvenes se acercaron inmediatamente

-exorcistas-sama- exclamaron al unisonó ambos hombres uno de apariencia algo mayor y madura y otro que parecía que apenas salía de su adolescencia

-tranquilos estamos bien- dijo con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora el albino

-ya supimos lo que sucedió con con los buscadores que iban con ustedes- menciono el mas joven de los hombres con un tono triste y deprimido y esa mismo tono tomo lenalee al hablar

-nosotros lo sentimos no pudimos hacer…-

-nosotros entendemos, ese es nuestro trabajo…-interrumpio el mayor de los buscadores- es mejor que lleguemos antes de que se haga tarde, sino el supervisor nos matara –prosiguio el hombre mientras tomaba el equipaje de la chica de cabello oscuro verdoso y debe media vuelta para proseguir en su camino

-adonde me dijiste que íbamos?- dijo en un susurro la castaña hacia la chica que tenia al lado

-a la orden oscura- dijo la rubia de ojos oscuros con fastidio

-que es ese lugar?- volvió a preguntar marissa a lo cual belle sonrio

-nuestro nuevo hogar-

-hehehehe…. Hehehehe- reia un tipo gordo vestido de sombrero y traje de gala amarillo, por unos pasillos oscuros

-pasa algo? Conde-tama? Lero- de repende atrás de aquel hombre apareció un paraguas de cabeza de calabaza tipo halloween que hablaba

-no es nada lero, solo que hize un descubierto brillante hehehe- respondió el gordo al paraguas

-a que se refiere? Lero-

-ya lo veras-dijo con una mirada maquiavélica en sus ojos dorados que contrastaban con su piel gris y traspasaban sus diminutos anteojos, mientras que abria la puerta de un gran salón que parecía comedor –road?, hicistes tus deberes?- dijo al entrar a la habitación

-es taaan aburrido- una voz que parecía ser de niña resonó por la gran habitación para luego suspirar- dime conde, para que nos reúne en el salón? Dijo con el mismo tono aburrido de antes

-vaya vaya todos están reunidos- decía el conde mientras que veía como todas o casi todas la silla del comedor estaban ocupadas, asi que se sento a la cabecilla para dar por comenzada la reunión -según ya deben saber envie unos akumas a seguir a nuestros amados exorcistas, y aunque las bajas por nuestra parte fueron mas que decepcionantes descubrimos que 2 nuevas inocencias ahora forman parte de la orden hehehehe-

-are? Eso significa el enemigo se fortalece- menciono un joven de piel grisácea y ojos dorados de unos 25 años, vestido traje de gala negro y sombrero de copa que ocultaba parte de su cabello rulo

-hehehehe, en teoría si, pero hay un pequeño factor que puede inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor- decía jugueton el líder del grupo –no es cierto road?-

-yo lo que entiendo es que tendre nuevos juguetes –decia una niña de apariencia de unos 12 años, de piel grisácea y ojos caracteristicos de aquel grupo y cabello muy corto azulado, mientras lamia una chupeta – no conde-sama?- decía dedicándole una mira divertida al nombrado

-es aquí ya llegamos chicos- decía el albino al llegar frente a una gran puerta de lo que parecía ser un castillo de aspecto tenebroso que se encontraba en la cima de un risco

-oigan ya llegamos, déjennos pasar!- grito el pelirrojo, para luego oirse el sonido de un micrófono

-minna! Ya están aquí!- decía la voz por el microfono que parecía venir desde dentro del lugar

-nii-san!- dijo emocionada la asiática –dejanos pasar traemos nuevas exorcistas!

"exorcistas?"- se pregunto mentalmente la marissa algo sorprendida mientras el recuerdo de su sueño le pasaba como flash pero una voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

-deja que pasen la revisión antes de pasar, las reglas son las reglas- decía la voz del micrófono, ante lo que los demas afirmaron y de repente una cara se apareció en la puerta y empezó a hablar

-vengan conmigo necesito confirmar, si son humanos o akumas- decía la entidad de la puerta

-ahh la puerta habla!- grito la castaña mientras señala a su dirección sin poder creerlo

-que si somo akumas o humanos?, venimos con exorcistas que crees tu que somos?-replico la joven dejando asombrado a los demas incluso dentro de la orden

-vaya parece una de las nueva tiene un fuerte carácter- replico un rubio con bata blanca quien poseía una libreta científica, estando dentro del tenebroso y enorme castillo

-si no tienes nada que ocultar solo obedece- menciono fríamente el joven asiático a la rubia

-ha!, sabes que no tengo nada que ocultar, y no tengo ningún problema en que esa cosa me revise, vamos marissa- belle avanzo dando grandes zancadas y prácticamente arrastrando a su compañera hasta llegar al frente de la puerta –empieza-

De la puerta entonces empezó a salir una luz tipo scaner que paso primero por una temblorosa marissa, de pies a cabeza- humana- declaro la puerta antes de pasar su luz por el cuerpo de belle la cual tubo que pasar varias veces antes de dar el inesperado veredicto – AKUMA!- sentencio la puerta para sorpresa de todos

-mierda, sabia que esta pasaría- sopeso con fastidio la joven acusada

-a que te refieres?- menciono curiosa y algo temerosa la joven a su lado, mientras que los demas, expectantes esperaban la respuesta

-tu!,- la joven señalo a allen – a ti te debió pasar lo mismo cuando llegastes no?- acuso la rubia

Allen pensó por un momento y recordó el dia de su llegada y se quedo sorprendido- como lo sabes?- exclamo

-la marca en tu cara, creo que somos iguales en ese aspecto, debi mencionarlo desde un principio – la joven volteo a ver a la orden –yo soy como el si?, si fuera un akuma crees que manejaría tan bien la inocencia como lo hago?, crees que si fuera un akuma ellos me hubieran dejado viva?- señalo al grupo

-eso se puede arreglar- kanda saco su espada dispuesto a atacar pero la joven de coletas lo detuvo

-kanda!, que haces?, belle tiene razón, ella estuvo al lado de marissa cuando sucedió el gran ataque y ningún akuma a su alrededor quedo vivo, además si es igual a lo que paso con allen-kun, entonces estaremos perfectamente bien – dijo lenalee mientras se le formaba un leve sonrojo al mencionar al albino

-tsk- kanda guardo su espada pero sin relajar su expresión, mientras que belle veía lo sucedido con seriedad

-guardián déjalos pasar- exclamo la misma voz del micrófono aunque ahora se notaba que estaba justo detrás de las puertas y de repente el lugar se abrio y del otro lado se diviso una gran multitud de personas la mayoría cargaba batas blancas y alguno que otro cartel con la palabra bienvenidos

-nii-san!- lenalee salió corriendo a abrazar al hombre que parecía liderar el grupo que los recivia

-lenalee-chan!-, te extrañe mucho!- el hombre de traje blanco cabello largo negro morado y de lentes correspondió el abrazo de la menor ante las miradas de todos los demas presentes

-entren el supervisor no da miedo, por ahora- dijo lavi en tono burlon mientras daba pequeños empujones a las nuevas

-hey que crees que haces? Maldi…- belle fue interrumpida de sus insultos al llegar dentro de la orden gracias al del parche y pararse frente al hombre que abrazaba a lenalee

-asi que estas son las nuevas exorcistas?- exclamo el hombre de expresión amigable al verlas- soy el supervisor de la orden general y rama europea de la orden religiosa oscura, también soy el hermano de lenalee, mi nombre es komui lee un placer tenerlas aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa parecía orgulloso de lo que decía

-soy isabelle garcia, dime belle, soy de España, mi inocencia esta en mis patines, un placer- dijo presentándose la joven con ademan de fastidio

-hahaha ok, no te preocupes ya tenemos experiencia con los que odian su nombre- dijo divertido mirando al chico samurái que recién entraba para luego desviar la mirada a la pelicastaña esperando su presentación

-mi nombres es marissa Thompson, díganme como quieran –empezo nerviosa y luego suspiro para relajarse- soy de america mas preciso nueva york pero por razones personales habían vivido en Inglaterra hasta ahora, no se nada de la inocencia…-termino tensa, pero volvió a relajarse al ver la sonrisa de sus nuevos amigos claro excepto de uno

-bueno marissa-chan, belle-chan, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar!- grito emocionado el supervisor haciendo que los demas lanzaran confeti y gritaran en pos de celebración

"mi nuevo hogar"- pensó marissa curiosa antes de esbozar una sonrisa de alegría

Bueno ese es todo el cap espero que les guste, en este no hubo mucha acción sino mas como insinuaciones de lo que pasara mas adelante y antes de terminar quería aclarar que en este fic habran muchos personajes occ y gran parte de esta historia es en base o rodea a los personajes occ principales que son marissa y belle, bueno ahora si espero que le haya gustado espero reviews! Y lean mi otro fic de vocaloid "la inesperada navidad de miku " que ya llega a su final y el fic de inouekurosaki26 que es de naruto se llama "el renacer de los akatsuki" xDDD nos vemos en la próxima ja nee!


	6. cap 5: estadia

Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero es que estado algo ocupada, y me faltaba inspiración para este fic…. Pero ya llegue con uno nuevo que sinceramente no tiene mucha accion ni nada por el estilo, solo es para dar algunas puntadas de lo que puede pasar mas adelante…. Espero que les guste… se lo dedico a mi japon!

Los personajes de d gray man no son mios, le pertenecen hoshino katsura-sensei, solo algunos son de mi autoria

-amo a kanda!- conversaciones

"kanda!" pensamientos

Cáp. 5: estadía

El lugar era enorme, nunca antes habían visto algo así, esta era un castillo abandonado de muchas habitaciones y largos pasillos, estaban en lo que se mencionaría como la sala principal, y debido a que ya el sol se había ocultado el lugar solo estaba iluminado por unas velas que servían de lámparas mientras estaban colgadas en las paredes a su alrededor. Había una gran conmoción debido a su llegada, eran 2 nuevas exorcistas y ver chicas en esta clase de profesión si que era un fenómeno extraño

-bueno todos vuelvan a su trabajo no hay nada que hacer aquí, fuera- muy "gentilmente" el supervisor de la orden, ordeno que, toda esa gente saliera del lugar y regresara a su trabajo; y así todos lo hicieron, pero antes se pudieron escuchar las quejas de algunos. Solo se quedaron en el lugar los exorcistas y komui

-lenalee, en donde estamos?- pregunto inquieta marissa a su mayor delante de ella una ves que todos se fueron

-estamos en la orden oscura, este es el recibidor, luego les daré un recorrido por el lugar- respondió la asiática con una sonrisa y una evidente emoción en sus ojos

-vaya este lugar es mucho mas grande de lo que me imaginaba- de repente belle llego hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeras haciendo, con la vista, un corto recorrido de la habitación

-lenalee-chan- llamo el hermano mayor de la misma

-dígame, komui nii-san-

-quiero que lleves a las chicas a mi laboratorio, yo me adelantare para ir preparando todo-

-claro- dicho esto el supervisor tomo dirección adentro del lugar mientras que lenalee solo las volteo a ver con una mirada algo divertida pero a la vez preocupada

-ohh iremos a su laboratorio- pregunto marissa al ver la mirada de su amiga y la reacción de las demás personas en la sala al oír lo que el supervisor había dicho

-bueno, espero que tengan mucha suerte, yo me retirare a descansar un poco, nos vemos en la cena-dijo el albino que hasta ese momento solo había escuchado la conversación de las jóvenes, antes de retirarse

-yo las acompañare, necesitaran todo mi apoyo- dijo burlón lavi, ganadose una fría mirada de su abuelo

-si claro, me sentiré tan bien contigo cerca- dijo sarcástica la rubia, haciendo que de inmediato la expresión de lavi tuviera algo de molestia pero luego volvió a la relajada habitual –nos vamos?- demando la chica española dando unos pasos adelante esperando que lenalee reaccionara para guiarlas

-un momento en donde esta…- marissa no termino su pregunta ya que fue contestada antes de terminar de pronunciarla

-yuu?, el se fue hace ya rato, no es muy social y estar con tanta gente alegre le molesta, no te preocupes es habitual en el, ya te acostumbraras, hasta llegara un momento en que te parecerá tierno- el pelirrojo dijo lo ultimo en tono de burla, para luego tocar a la chica por la espalda en señal de que avanzara

Una vez en el laboratorio

-bueno chicas quien pasara primero?- pregunto el hermano mayor de lenalee, que en este momento traía puestos unos guantes, una mascarilla y un casco, mientras que sostenía una extraña maquina que parecía un taladro muy grande; un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas

-lenalee?- preguntaron al unísono

-estarán bien- dijo la asiática mientras que logro sentar en una camilla a la rubia y luego de acostarla, la amarro con unas correas de fuerzas

-lavi, podrías salir? Tu abuelo se quedara y llevate a marissa, cuando te diga me lo vuelves a traer por favor- dijo komui y los demás obedecieron

-lavi, no entiendo para que es esto?- menciono algo asustada la peli castaña una ves fuera, cuando el sonido de un taladro se empezó a escuchar dentro de dicha habitación

-es solo que parece que la inocencia de ambas esta algo dañada luego de lo de los akumas en Londres, así que el las esta reparando, luego las llevara donde hevlaska-

-hevlaska?- pregunto la menor, pero en ese momento lenalee abrió la puerta

-marissa puedes entrar- dijo la asiática

-suerte-dijo lavi entre risas

Luego de un rato, belle se encontraba algo adolorida mientras se apoyaba en una baranda de lo que parecía ser un ascensor, y marissa tenia ambos brazos completamente enyesados y con algo de dolor también

-ya entendí por que la mirada y el secreto de todo el mundo- decía belle mientras que lenalee solo se echo a reír

-ya llegamos, esta es la habitación de hevlaska- pronuncio el mayor de lentes y de repente frente a ellas, una enorme criatura con una apariencia de dragón iluminado se poso frente a ellos

-2 nuevas exorcistas- de repente la criatura hablo, asiendo que ambas chicas dieran un brinco del susto

-tranquilas no les haré nada- menciono la voz y unas cintas salieron de alrededor de su cuerpo tomando a ambas chicas simultáneamente y luego de analizarlas por unos momentos volvió a emitir palabra

-la inocencia de esta chica, creo que su nombre es isabelle, esta inocencia tiene un 83% de sincronización, es tipo equipo, y tengo grandes expectativas sobre esta, ya que parece tener algo único-dicho esto coloco a la joven en el suelo, parecía aun estar procesando lo que le habían dicho

Hevlaska observo a marissa unos minutos mas, parecía estar algo extrañada

-esta inocencia es tipo equipo, pero es muy extraña, solo tiene una sincronización de 56% y parece estar muy unida a su huésped, lo cual es extraño para una inocencia de su clase, aparte de eso no encuentro mas nada en ella, pareciera que esconde algo- dijo dejando a marissa también en el suelo

-crees que sea..?- pregunto komui muy serio mientras que los demás escuchaban atentamente, sobre todo el viejo bookman

-no lo creo, mas no lo descarto- respondió hevlaska

-de que hablan?- pregunto preocupada marissa

-hablan del corazón- respondió belle – la inocencia es un material creado por dios para poder combatir al conde del milenio, pero esta partida en cientos de pedazos que fueron lanzados al mundo en busca de huéspedes humanos, una ves que la inocencia tome a alguno de ellos, el humano inmediatamente se vuele exorcista, y el mas poderoso fragmento es el corazón, pero si este es destruido automáticamente el resto también lo hará, por eso hay que evitar que el conde o los noah lo posean en sus manos-

-su sincronización es muy baja, pero aun así demostró tener un enorme poder, así que esa teoría no se descarta- dijo bookman regresando a las chicas a la conversación- así que solo hay que entrenarlas para que puedan luchar contra los akumas sin que se pongan en peligro… por lo que eh visto la de esta chica belle también es extraña-

-así es- dijo hevlaska y ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, belle solo suspiro momentos luego y miro al hombre mayor, iba a decir algo pero…

-entonces es un placer tenerlas en esta organización- dijo una voz por encima de ellos, eran unos hombres de capas negras que se encontraban observando todo

-el placer es de nosotras- dijo belle

-pelearan con nosotros, pasa lo que pase, aunque esto no les de ni un centavo?- volvió a decir el hombre

-tenemos otra opción- dijo la chica algo arrogante

El hombre sonrió –entonces bienvenidas ahora son oficialmente exorcistas de la orden religiosa oscura- de repente los hombres desaparecieron frente a los ojos de los presente dejando anonadadas a las nuevas

-y… no tienen hambre?- pregunto komui

Una ves en la cafetería, cada quien se acerco al mostrador donde un hombre de sexualidad dudosa se encontraba atendiendo

-ohh 2 nuevas linduras!, un placer conocerlas soy jerry en que puedo servirles?- dijo el hombre al ver a ambas chicas

-un sándwich de lo que sea- dijo belle algo seca

-mmm, esta bien y para ti?- pregunto a marissa

-dulces, solo dulces, hola, soy marissa-

-ahh que educada, ya se los traigo- dijo el hombre con énfasis

Marissa le sonrió y voltio a ver a lavi quien ya tenia su comida en la mano –ehh lavi ese hombre es…?-

-aun no lo sabemos-

-ohh-

-aquí esta chicas disfrútenlo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, entregándole a cada una, una bandeja

-gracias- dijeron al unísono

-oigan a donde fue lenalee?- pregunto belle

Lenalee se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del lugar, hacia un rato decidió ir a llamar a allen para que comieran juntos, pero estaba por alguna razón muy nerviosa cuando se paro frente a su puerta. Iba a tocar pero algo la detuvo así que se recostó cuidadosa en la puerta para escuchar el silencio de su interior

"allen-kun debe estar dormido" pensó la chica mientras intentaba oír la respiración del albino "allen-kun yo…" pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven

-ohh lenalee que haces aquí?- pregunto allen al verla

-ohh yo..Ehh.. Vine a pedirte que comiéramos juntos… ósea con todo el grupo- dijo la chica nerviosa, lo cual era raro en ella

-ahh que bien!, ya me moría de hambre- dijo el albino mientras se adelantaba por el pasillo, pero volteo al ver que lenalee no lo seguía- estas bien?- pregunto

-si estoy bien, vamos- respondió la joven que aun estaba muy sonrojada

Los demás ya estaban comiendo, se les había agregado una persona, un hombre de unos 25 años con una apariencia muy pálida y vampiresca; ya conversaban amenamente cuando la pareja se les unió cada uno con sus respectivas comidas

-lamento el retraso- dijo allen

-esta bien- le respondió lavi –siéntense-

Así hicieron ambos jóvenes uniéndose a la conversación, que trataba de mostrarles a las chicas como era cada quien que pasaba por aquel comedor, pronto la conversación giro en torno a un recién llegado que iba a buscar su plato habitual de comida

-ahh mira yuu, no lo había visto desde que llegamos-

-de seguro volverá a comer esa horrible soba- dijo el de aspecto vampiresco

-de seguro estaba en sus habituales meditaciones por eso viene a comer tan tarde- dijo lenalee, mientras que marissa no podía quitarles los ojos de encima al joven japonés

-marissa no seas tan obvia- dijo belle haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la pelicastaña

-o-obvia? En que?- dijo esta nerviosa

-te gusta ese cubo de hielo amargado?-pregunto allen sorprendido y nada discreto

-no me gusta, además estoy segura que no debe ser tan amargado- respondió la chica en defensa, lo que hizo que los demás rieran fuertemente

-hey, yuu!, ven con nosotros!- dijo lavi provocando el extremo sonrojo en su compañera, pero kanda solo los ignoro y se sentó solitario en una mesa

-bakanda jamás cambiara, te recomiendo que busques a alguien mas marissa-chan- dijo el albino mientras comía enormes cantidades de comida

-que no me gusta!-reprocho la joven

-además, en quien mas podría poner el ojo marissa?, en ti allen?- dijo belle sonriendo mientras que el mencionado y lenalee se atragantaban con lo que tenían en la boca

-y por que yo?, además belle yo eh visto que desde que te conocimos ayer, no le has quitado el ojo a lavi- se defendió el joven

-yo? Con este idiota? por favor-dijo la rubia señalando al pelirrojo lo cual lo molesto

-quien se fijaría en una amargada como tu?- dijo el pelirrojo

-hahaha si supieras, yo tengo muchos admiradores a los cuales tu no les llegas ni a la planta del pie-

Lavi iba a decir algo pero lenalee los interrumpió- les mostrare sus habitaciones, vengan chicas-

Una ves en los pasillos las 3 jóvenes caminaban muy calladas hasta que luego de un rato se pararon frente a una vieja puerta, lenalee lo abrió con cuidado mostrando una descuidada habitación, con un gran ventanal de fondo, al lado de este, una cama y una pequeña mesita a la izquierda de la cama y en la pared de misma dirección estaba una puerta que daba hacia un baño

-esta es tu habitación belle, disculpa las condiciones en que esta, pero nunca antes había sido habitada-

-esta bien, eh estado en peores- respondió la rubia y lenalee le entrego algo

-que es?- pregunto

-considéralo tu regalo de bienvenida- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ahora te dejo para que descanses nos vemos mañana- dijo la china despidiéndose

-adiós, belle, nos vemos mañana- se despidió marissa, belle solo asintió y espero a que se fueran para abrir el regalo

Por otro pasillo lenalee abrió otra habitación, no muy distinta a la de belle y también le entrego un regalo

-debes estar muy cansada, hablamos mañana, nos vemos- se despidió lenalee

-si, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana- marissa abrazo a lenalee como despedida y al igual que belle espero a que esta se fuera para abrir el regalo, que consistía en una ropa para dormir que parecía ser muy fina, y por la manera en que estaba echo, un modelo tradicional chino, era obvio que fue echo principalmente para lenalee, así que marissa pensó que no podía irse a dormir sin antes agradecérselo, así que salio rápidamente de la habitación, pero se topo con quien menos esperaba

-l-lo siento- dijo la oji verde luego de chocar contra esa persona

-fíjate mejor por donde vas mocosa- dijo el chico haciendo que la castaña levantada la mirada solo para perderse en aquellos fríos ojos negros de su acompañante

-lo siento- volvió a decir pero algo extraño paso, de repente aquel chico pelinegro con reflejos azulados la acorralo contra una pared, coloco su rostro unos centímetros del de ella y sus ojos simplemente la hipnotizaron por ese impactante segundo en que su corazón latía con fuerza

bueno eso fue todo, les dije que no tenia mucho, solo algunas puntadas de lo que podria pasar… por favor dejen reviewes , diganme que opinan si el cap estubo malo, super malo, sin palabras por lo malo o bien xDDDDD….espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para la publicidad habitual… lean tambien mis fanfics de vocaloid la inesperada navidad de miku y the mandes of duke venomania, esta ultima esta super buena *.* xDDD, comenten alli tambien y tambien lean el renacer de akatsuki, de mi amiga inouekurosaki26 si les gusta naruto…..y apoyen a japon por lo que esta pasando!

Ahh y para nikolás sur, la historia esta inspirada en la parte del anime antes de lo del arca, pero en capitulos mas adelante, pondre el arca y el nuevo uniforme, por que ahorita tienen el que es negro con plateado o blanco como ustedes lo hayan visto

Bueno ahora si matta ne!


	7. cap 6: 1era mision ¿convivencia?

Hola! Enserio lamento el retraso, es que me quede con la inspiración para este fic en 0 xDD… en fin bueno este cap no quedo como yo esperaba pero espero que sea de su agrado…. Como verán ya le voy agregando mas de mis personajes occ que se me han ido ocurriendo espero que mi loca cabeza no cause problemas….

Disclaimer: los personajes de DGM le pertenecen a katsura hoshino-sensei lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y algunos personajes

-ahhhhhh kandaaaaaaaaa- diálogos

-"wiiiii kandaaaaaaaa"- pensamientos

Te alcazare cap 6 1er misión: ¿convivencia?

La castaña abrió los ojos repentinamente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, su cuerpo se estremeció levemente y ella se abrazo como tratando de contenerlo, suspiro fuertemente y bajo la mirada, el soñar con el extraño evento sucedido hace ya unas cuantas noche ,para ser más exacto el día de su llegada a la orden oscura. Que a ese chico no le importaba para nada el hecho de que ella podría haber estado confundida y asustada por lo que recién había experimentado, por aquel drástico cambio de vida? Mas aunque quisiera esa noche jamás la lograría olvidar, por alguna razón tampoco lograría olvidar aquel ardor que sintió cuando el chico más frio de la orden se acerco a su cuerpo y le murmuro aquellas palabras

FLASH BACK

-lo siento- volvió a decir pero algo extraño paso, de repente aquel chico pelinegro con reflejos azulados la acorralo contra una pared, coloco su rostro unos centímetros del de ella y sus ojos simplemente la hipnotizaron por ese impactante segundo en que su corazón latía con fuerza, el entonces se acerco lentamente a su oído susurrándole

-jamás te acerques a mí de nuevo- dijo el japonés con tono frio y cortante dejándola ella helada, el solo la miro a sus sorpresivos ojos verdes y luego bruscamente se separo de ella dando media vuelta y se fue entrando a la habitación del frente. Al final ella solo pudo entrar a la suya y cerrar la puerta antes de zumbarse a la solitaria cama y dejar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

-por que ese él me dijo eso?, que le pude haber hecho yo para que me odiara así… si apenas nos acabamos de conocer… es un idiota- se dijo ella entre sollozos, mas quien diría que aquellas palabras de kanda le hirieran tanto, además que solo vasto esas palabras frías y crueles para despertar en marissa todas sus inseguridades y miedos haciéndola llorar a más no poder hasta que su cansancio pudo mas, dejándola inconsciente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tras volver a vivir en su mente aquel evento que fue tan extraño pero doloroso momento para ella, se decidió por levantarse tomar una ducha, cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse con su nuevo uniforme de exorcista que Johnny le había dado hace unos días que constaba de una falda negra con algo de tul dentro para darle algo de volumen, la chaqueta de exorcista negra con sus distintivos detalles en plateado, que por cierto le quedaba algo ajustada detallando bien su cuerpo, y por supuesto unas botas también de color negro y las medias del mismo color que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Al verse en el espejo se quedo sorprendida ya que la chica que veía no se parecía en nada a la que estaba antes en su reflejo. Salió de su trance al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación

-marissa-chan!, estas despierta?- se escucho la voz de lenalee del otro lado de la puerta

-h-hai!- le respondió la castaña al momento que corrió a la puerta para abrirla, y al hacerlo se sorprendió un poco al ver que lenalee le traia una bandeja con el desayuno –etto, lenalee por me traes el desayuno?- pregunto confundida

-hehe, es que ya se hacía tarde y pensé que te habías quedado dormida nuevamente así que decidí traerte el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa la asiática mientras que le acercaba la bandeja

-g-gracias- dijo la ojiverde con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su nuca y es que con tan solo 1 semana en la orden ya la chica se había quedado dormida unas 4 veces en la mañana, cosa que era motivo de risa para algunos y para otro era insignificante aparentemente.

Por otra parte de la orden 4 chicos se encontraban haciendo diferentes tipos de ejercicios en un lugar que tenia apariencia de gimnasio

-nee belle que te parece esto?- dijo cierto pelirrojo mientras hacia unas cuantas flexiones con un solo brazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a rubia lo cual lo único que hizo fue verlo por un segundo para luego ignorarlo completamente

-lavi que intentas hacer?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza ajena el albino mientras veía como su amigo parecía desesperado al intentar llamar la atención de su nuevo compañero, suspiro profundamente y luego escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrirse

-hola chicos, han visto a lenalee?- dijo un hombre alto, vestido de blanco y lentes, el supervisor

-fue a llevarle el desayuno a marissa, por qué?- pregunto la rubia con algo de confusión, ya había notado en la semana que llevaba allí el gran apego casi llegando a obsesión de el supervisor lee con su hermana menor

-komui, no deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo en vez de preocupándote por estupideces?- dijo una voz que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y que hasta ese momento no se había hecho notar

-a kanda no había notado que estabas allí- dijo komui con una sonrisa, causándole un breve enojo al japonés, para luego escuchar un murmullo que venía de parte de un Allen un tanto oscuro hacia su amigo del parche a lo cual este ultimo rio fuertemente al parecer era una broma sobre el japonés

-de que hablan moyashi, baka usagi?- respondió en todo de regaño hacia la pareja de jóvenes apuntándoles con su espada –les juro que uno de estos días cortare su cabeza usare su cabello para ganar dinero entre la gente del pueblo- dijo en modo de amenaza empezando una discusión entre los 3 chicos

-son unos niños- fue lo único que menciono belle mirando la escena con desgana, y luego volteo a ver nuevo al supervisor –dígame para que busca a lenalee?

-o si, es que quería que me ayudara a ordenar algunas cosas en mi oficina para una reunión con todos ustedes a las 3 de la tarde-

-ah ya-;-"y no podría haberle mandado el mensaje por el golem… el solo tenía una escusa para escaparse del trabajo de nuevo"- pensó la joven quien ya sabía lo holgazán de su jefe

-onii-chan!- grito una chica desde la puerta del gimnasio –que haces aquí deberías estar en tu oficina?- dijo lenalee acercándose a su hermano con marissa siguiéndola detrás

-lenalee-chan! Te extrañaba mucho!, que acaso tu no extrañabas a tu hermano?- dijo abrazando a la menor de los lee con un sobreactuado llanto

-hahaha está bien, está bien- dijo esta dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda del mayor

-complejo de hermana- dijo apareciendo de repente el chico bookman a un lado de la rubia a lo que está ni se inmuto

-es hermoso, ojala yo también tuviera a alguien así- dijo marissa con algo de nostalgia

-a que te refieres marissa?- pregunto el albino que recién llegaba de su "discusión"

-a que estamos solos- respondió fríamente belle dejando algo helados a los demás a su alrededor

-tsk que estupideces- dijo kanda pasando a un lado de los chicos y por un momento podría parecer que dedicaba una de sus miradas mas frías a alguien de ese grupo, ocasionando a marissa un escalofrió por su espalda y evidente nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por sus nuevos compañeros pero ellos no dijeron nada en ese momento

-kanda es un idiota- dijo el albino una ves que el mencionado salió de la habitación , dando una vuelta para volver a su entrenamiento y así cada quien decidió regresar a lo que estaba haciendo

…..

En una gran habitación oscura cuyo ambiente solo era iluminado por tenues velas que flotaban a su alrededor, en su centro se hallaba un gran comedor de madera, en el cual alrededor de 5 personas comían mientras que al parecer esperaban a alguien

-ah esto es aburrido, no entiendo porque hay que hacer estas cosas- se quejo notablemente fastidiada una niña de cabellos cortos, -tikky me ayudas?-

-no se supone que debes hacerlo tu sola?- hablo un hombre a su lado el cual vestía de un elegante traje de gala color negro, guantes blancos, el cual jugaba con unas especies de cartas de póker

-onegai tykkiii- imploraba la joven de cabellos azules

-está bien, pero solo una- replico el mencionado rindiéndose ante la insistencia de road, tomando su cuaderno y empezando a escribir unas cuantas cosas

-esto no es dulce!- se quejo estrepitosamente un hombre de apariencia ruda, cabello negros de punta y aquel aspecto de su piel y ojos tan común de su familia; mientras que golpeaba constante a un akuma que servía de mesero en esa situación hasta destruirlo por completo

-skinn parece no tener nada de paciencia solo parece un niño de 5 años ha!- burlo un chico más joven con apariencia rebelde

-hahahaha un niño de 5 años- rio fuertemente otro joven de cabellera rubia y un extraño adorno ovalado en la misma

-ustedes que saben par de mocosos- dijo ofendido el hombre que sin dudarlo, lanzo uno de los platos de comida que se encontraban en la mesa hacia aquellos hermanos quienes no se cuestionaron para devolver el gesto

-tikky! Que has hecho?- reprochaba en voz alta road, agregando mas sonidos a la ya escandalosa escena

-si no te gusta, hazlo tu misma y ya- reprocho el único que parecía estar sereno ante la conmoción del lugar

-lero, paren por favor lero- decía aquel paraguas que acababa de llegar al lugar, parecía algo nervioso- jasdevi-tama, skinn-tama , por favor paren lero-

En eso se escucha el sonido de unas puertas al abrirse, lero se tenso y como por arte de magia aquel desastre se detuvo, todos en aquella mesa sabían quien había llegado

-conde-Tama, le juro que intente detenerlos pero estos chicos no me escuchan lero- el paraguas trataba de remediarse ante su "jefe" pero este solo lo ignoraba, mientras caminaba hasta su respectivo puesto de líder de mesa

-konbanwa mis queridos noah- hablo aquel hombre que traía una mirada diferente el día de hoy. Todos simplemente lo voltearon a ver con una mirada seria

-conde- nombre la niña del lugar, quien de cierta manera parecía la consentida del conde del milenio, mientras que le daba el cuaderno que anteriormente le había entregado a tikky; el conde sin darle mucha importancia lo tomo y empezó escribir en el mientras continuaba con su charla

-como ya eh mencionado anteriormente, los exorcista han adquirido 2 nuevas eh importantes piezas para esta batalla, así que decidí que sería justo igualar la situación-

-a que se refiere?- pregunto aquel amante del póker. En eso un gato negro quien poseía una tira color morada alrededor de su cuello adornada con un cascabel, se coloco justo en el regazo del noah mayor como especie de señal

-todos ya sabrán que todos los que estamos presentes no somos los únicos en esta familia, y justamente para eso es esta reunión- el conde calló por un momento mientras que los demás lo veían con un toque de seriedad; el líder noah entrego el cuaderno a la joven a su lado y prosiguió- aparte del 14 avo hay otra noah que juega un papel muy importante en la vida de los exorcistas y para que vean que la suerte está de nuestro lado, esta persona tiene un fuerte vinculo con una de las recién llegadas enemigas- en eso unos pasos de alguien nuevo entraron en la habitación y todos sin excepción voltearon a verla

-okairinasai onee-chan- hablo muy divertida road, mientras que tikky esbozo una sonrisa poco común en el

-minna-sama, les presento a la noah de agonía- dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa, mientras que una chica de cabellos largos y negros como la noche que contrastaban con lo grisáceo de su piel, apareciera de entre la oscuridad fijando sus ojos dorados en uno de ellos específicamente

-es un placer verlos de nuevo- pronuncio

…..

En la orden oscura, un grupo de jóvenes y mayores los cuales portaban un uniforme de color similar, se juntaban en una desordenada oficina que se suponía que era del jefe supervisor lee

-es un gran placer que todos se encuentren presente en este momento- dijo serio komui, algo extremadamente fuera de lo común en el- los reuní con el motivo de explicarles nuestra situación actual- suspiro- el conde del milenio ya debe estar al tanto de la llegada de nuestras nuevas exorcistas y no dudamos que tenga conocimiento sobre su posible conexión con la inocencia, así que llego el momento de ponernos en guardia ya que hemos recibido avisos de estar esperando un ataque en cualquier momento…-

-belle- dijo algo temerosa la peli castaña aferrándose a la persona mencionada a su lado

-estaremos bien, no estamos solas- pronuncio en voz baja la aludida

-no es por eso….- marissa respondió de igual manera pero un comentario de komui la interrumpió

-se les asignaran grupos y mañana saldrán a sus respectivas misiones- termino de sentenciar el mayor de los hermanos lee

-misiones?, si la situación es como usted la dice, cree que estera bien que estemos afuera- dijo belle en protesta

-debido a nuestra experiencia batallando contra el conde y la familia noah, sabemos que no atacaran ahora, sorprendentemente ellos saben mucho sobre nuestras ordenes, además es nuestra prioridad obtener la inocencias que aun andan sueltas por allí, todos saldrán mañana a primera hora sin excepción… ahora- el joven bajo la mirada y tomo un papel de su escritorio y lo empezó a leer en voz alta

-debido a que se han presentado ciertos eventos llamados "sobrenaturales" por los locales, un grupo ira hasta Múnich Alemania, este será el equipo de el general tiedoll con el irán Noise Marie, Yuu Kanda y Marissa Thompson- la peli castaña se sorprendió al oírse incluida en un grupo y más aun con el de ese chico frio; se preocupo por un momento pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el que sería su general se tranquilizo un poco- bienvenida- dijo el hombre mayor y con aspecto algo descuidado que le sonreía, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza respondiendo la sonrisa

-en la india – continuo el supervisor llamando la atención de los presentes – se han encontrado señales persistentes de inocencia a pesar de no haberse reportado ningún tipo de evento extraño, el equipo de la general Kloud ira a investigar, belle-chan iras con ella- la rubia afirmo con la cabeza y miro hacia la general que ni se había inmutado por la orden

-lo mismo pasa en un pueblo cerca parís Francia, el general Winter sokaro ira hasta allá con su equipo- siguió komui y el nombrado general quien era de aspecto algo amenazador pronuncio un sonido tal ves de reproche

-y como sabrán el general Cross no se encuentra presente entre nosotros, hemos perdido su pista durante un tiempo, pero creemos saber que se encuentra en algún lugar de australia investigando un fenómeno que ocurrió allí hace poco que se sospecha nada tiene que ver con la inocencia si no con un miembro de la familia noah-el asiático se acomodo sus lentes poniéndose serio ante esa afirmación-, naturalmente su alumno Allen Walker ira como líder del equipo Cross a buscar a su maestro y traer reportes sobre el mencionado suceso- komui dejo de leer un momento y esbozo una sonrisa –lo siento allen-kun- dijo hacia el menor que se encontraba con la mirada gacha como si hubiera recibido una terrible noticia; el supervisor continuo leyendo, -junto con Allen, irán Miranda lotto, Arystar Krory, lavi, bookman y lenalee lee- el peli morado se quedo callado un minuto antes de explotar en una especie pataleta ante saber que su tan querida hermana se iría del lugar por un tiempo

-NOOO, lenalee tu no te puedes ir- dijo el de complejo de hermana abrazando a la aludida quien ocultaba su cara entre su cabello de la vergüenza. Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo la escena con algo de pena ajena y con eso dieron por finalizada la reunión, saliendo por la puerta de la oficina dejando a la pobre lenalee y su hermano solos; Allen fue el ultimo en salir y volteando a ver la escena por segunda vez cerró la puerta –"lenalee se ve tan hermosa"- pensó

Bueno hasta aquí el fic xDDD espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios pronto xDD… verán que ya hasta saque una nueva noah, no se díganme que opinan ustedes de eso hahahaha… se que este cap no estuvo tan bueno pero la cabeza no me dio para mas… bueno espero sus reviewes y criticas… y pasense por mi fic the madness of duke venomania para aquellos que les guste vocaloid… cuídense matta ne!


End file.
